


Beyond the Walls

by LuciaWilt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romani Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: There were dancing and smiling people everywhere, laughter and music running about just as the young ones were. Erwin glanced back and forth- noting that his soldiers were celebrating right alongside the Ackerman's. It was good; what they needed after their lives being so full of death and destruction. When he turned the other way, he stopped- completely stunned at what he saw.Levi, smiling and laughing; spinning about with his young nieces and nephews.Erwin knew he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 49





	Beyond the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! just saw some spoilers for the newest chapter and let us consider this a celebration gift to Levi haha. That, and I was watching Prince of Egypt and well, the two of them dancing by the fire is like, peak romance so here we are. Though I have to list some of the different things about this "universe" (It's still the SNK universe but like.... yeah):
> 
> \- Zeke is Eren's direct brother (meaning he was Carla and Grisha's son)  
> \- Grisha experimented on Reiner, Annie, Zeke, and Bertolt (they are all from Paradis)  
> \- There are no humans outside the walls (aside from the Ackerman family in this)  
> \- They split the serum so Bertolt, Armin, and Erwin all survive (they can do that because I said they could)

Finally, finally all the titans were gone. As much as Levi hated to admit it, the few years of growth and fighting had done wonders for Eren and the rest of the brats; the lot of them growing into their Titan powers. It helped they were able to turn Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie to their side. Even better, they were able to split the blood cells that coursed through Bertolt’s veins and spread them between Armin and Erwin, saving all three of them in the process. Hange surely could explain it better than Levi could; he was just happy to have Erwin alive and whole again. Either way, Levi would have sacrificed a great deal more to receive what he had in return. He never said he wasn’t completely selfless. 

Erwin. Erwin alive. Erwin alive and stronger than he had ever been before; now a Titan shifter like the rest of them. There had been a period of after Erwin awoke post-blood transfer; angry with Levi for having done what he did in the first place. While Levi could see the well-hidden glee on Erwin’s face for being able-bodied again, he knew Erwin had been upset; upset that Levi made him into the enemy they had been fighting their entire adult lives. Because of that, Levi gave Erwin the space and time the older man needed. 

However, their bond was strong enough to overcome anything they faced. After only a two-week period of not speaking, they came together; clinging to one another like if they parted, they would both perish. After Erwin nearly dying by Zeke’s hands, any boundary between the two vanished. 

While in most situations Levi would consider the Garrison completely and utterly useless, once Historia became the new leader and gave Erwin the go ahead to take back Wall Maria, many moved to aide in the Survey Corps cause; seeing it as a source of Hope for the first time in years.

When they were not sitting on their asses and getting drunk, the Garrison members were shockingly useful and suddenly the Survey Corps became the largest section of the military and each time they left the walls, an exponentially growing number of Titans were felled by their blades. 

Before Levi was able to even comprehend what had happened, their lands were Titan free- and they came upon a body of water that Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Erwin only had whispered about breathlessly in the past; not truly sure if it was real or just a figment of their predecessors’ imaginations. 

The entirety of the human race had been living within the three Walls; and they all lived upon one giant island- surrounded by water that theoretically could go on forever. 

Or at least that’s what Hange excitedly said as he stood beside her near the ocean water. 

The group on this particular expedition, perhaps 100 strong, had all rushed towards the water, stripping out of their uniform, sans maneuver gear since it had nearly become obsolete with the destruction of the Titans, as they went. Levi and a few of the others stayed back, watching and weary of the water that lapped against the sand beneath their feet. Beside him, right in the corner of his eye, he saw a strange animal skitter back and forth; seemingly armored like Reiner’s Titan form. It had large claws and almost stared up at him before moving quickly into large tufts of grass that blew rather listlessly in the wind. 

A few of the stragglers that stood in a relatively even line with Levi bolted forwards after removing their boots and their socks, rolling up their pant legs to excitedly, yet with a great amount of trepidation, run into the lapping water. It didn’t take long to leave Levi alone by all the horses that were grazing in the short vegetation near the sand. He closed his eyes for a moment to just listen to the sounds of everyone cheering and laughing; his face turned up towards the sun that brushed so lovingly against his cheeks- warming him straight through. 

How long had he been fighting? How long had he been moving? When was the last time that he just let himself…let himself be? To just relax in the moment? 

Apparently it was right then, for he did not even realize someone got within quiet speaking distance. “Levi.” It was Erwin’s voice that broke him out of his reverie in the sunlight. Levi cracked one of his eyes open, arms still crossed over his chest as he looked at the older blonde. Erwin was dressed like the rest of them, pant legs rolled up to his knees; his white button down, the one that everyone wore, had the first few buttons undone. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was tousled enough for Levi’s face to flush and not because of the sun. 

Erwin looked like some tanned golden angel, one of his arms by his side and the other reaching out towards Levi. “Please Levi, join me.” He said and Levi’s arms finally fell to his sides. He was hesitant to say the least; not as excited to go running into a source of water they had never seen prior. Yet…

Yet with Erwin…

Levi stared at the hand that weas reaching out to him for a few more seconds before he sighed, letting a small smile form on his lips; a smile that was solely for Erwin. The blonde watched as Levi slowly took off his boots and socks, rolling his pants up to match Erwin. Finally, FINALLY, Levi put his hand in Erwin’s and let the Commander guide him through the tall sea grass and onto the sand. It was like nothing that Levi had ever felt before; walking with it squishing between his toes. With each passing step, he felt his heart rate skyrocket even with everyone excitedly swimming and splashing about in the water. 

All the while, Erwin never left his side. 

His eyes were only for Levi. 

Once the older of the two was standing close enough for the water to be slipping over his own feet, Levi stopped; frozen in fear- causing Erwin to turn about face. “Levi?” He asked, stepping closer. 

While Erwin and Levi were not open with their feelings for one another, and Levi, for some reason, felt as though he was the only one that felt so strongly, everyone in the Survey Corps knew the two of them were close. No one gave them a second glance as Erwin leaned in. 

With Levi’s eyes cast towards their feet, watching as the water lapped at Erwin’s heels, he whispered into Erwin’s chest, “Don’t let go.” He stopped, eyes closing tightly as Erwin moved to Levi’s side. He put a comforting hand on the small of Levi’s back and held his hand with the other. Still with his eyes closed, Levi was walked forwards. “Don’t let me fall Erwin.” 

“Never. You are stuck with me Levi.” Erwin said it the moment Levi felt the water hit his skin; a jolt of coldness that nearly had him stumbling. With Erwin supporting him, they stayed upright and didn’t move any deeper than to let the water reach Levi’s ankles. 

He wasn’t dead yet, there was that. “Open your eyes Levi.” Erwin’s voice, so clearly with a smile laced through it, was like a spell. Levi’s eyelashes fluttered against the light of the sun reflecting against the waves before they were once again fully open. He was still staring down so he saw through the crystal water where their feet were side by side- his so petite compared to Erwin’s. 

When he finally looked up, Erwin was looking at him with such adoration and love that Levi had to quickly look away once again, staring out against the horizon line. “It really is beautiful,” he whispered under his breath. Eren and Jean were splashing one another; Sasha and Connie taking turns dunking their heads under the waves. Everywhere there was happiness and laughter; light and love. 

Without looking back in his direction, Levi reached out with his closest hand, threading his fingers with Erwin’s. They didn’t have to share any words to know what either one was thinking. 

~’~

It was on their way back to the wall, to regroup, re-man, re-supply; to take a break before discovering more of the island- that’s when it happened. 

Erwin had decided they would take the eastern route back to the wall; following the line of the shore since they had taken the western route the previous time. They had perhaps only been riding an hour when they reached a large wooded area; similar to the ones that were far closer to the Walls surprisingly enough. Considering they did not need to worry about Titans, Erwin commanded they could all go through it; to zig-zag around the giant trees to cover and discover as much land as possible. 

Levi, riding beside Erwin, still reveling in the wonderful sunlight and the shadows that played across his face when the giant leaves swayed back and forth, was looking forwards on his horse one moment then was flying off it caused by something tackling him in the next.

All Levi could hear was Erwin and the others shouting his name, shouts of Captain, as horses came to a stand still. Revolvers were pulled, knives and swords from the 3DMG that people still carried were brought to the ready. Whatever, or whoever, it was that knocked him off his horse had them tumbling through the grass of the forest floor before they came to a stop with the person on top. Levi’s immediate response was to fight back so he did just that, thrashing as hard as he could to throw them off; yet they were shockingly able to keep him pinned down. 

And the fighting and fist throwing continued until the person said the one name that threw Levi for a loop. “Kuchel?” 

He froze, one forearm thrown over his eyes as they popped open. Where he was looking, he could see Annie and Connie; Armin standing beside them, all ready to fight off the person if they needed to. When Levi turned to look up, he was shocked at what he saw; a woman that looked so much like his mother that he nearly thought he died and had entered the afterlife. Yet upon closer inspection, he was able to see that it was in fact not his mother. This woman’s eyes were a little further spread, her nose just a touch longer and more arched; her lips bigger and her skin slightly darker. When their eyes met, the woman sat up straighter. “No…god, you are the spitting image of her.” 

Everyone was tense, even as she got off Levi and the two of them stood. She was dressed similar to them, to a point. In all dark colors, her clothes were made of a lighter material; flowing and loose as to let in as much air as possible as well as let as the wearer move about with ease. She had golden earrings, intricate as they were hooked in up and down the edge of the appendage. Similarly, she had piercings in her nose; golden bands around her wrist and a bow and arrow quiver wrapped around her torso. 

With everyone watching, Levi was hesitant to answer, but he judged that enough of the Survey Corps was waiting back and out of earshot that he could speak without betraying the memory that he held so dear. “Kuchel was my mother’s name.” 

For a moment, no one spoke; only the ambient sounds of the forest around them could be heard. Then the woman’s face twisted into an expression that Levi could not quite place. “That means…” She stopped at first, looking at him then glancing at the others. “That means you are an Ackerman…There are surviving Ackerman’s in the walls?” She was motioning towards the wings insignia on their capes; clearly indicating where he and the rest of the Survey Corps hailed from. 

It seemed as though Erwin no longer could sit back. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see Erwin cautiously approach the pair, his hand held out towards Levi’s shoulder which the shorter of the two gladly let him grab. “Levi and Mikasa are the only two Ackemran’s that we are aware of within the walls.” He said, motioning towards Mikasa who had her blades drawn- standing partially in front of Eren. The woman glanced over at Mikasa before turning back towards Erwin and Levi. He didn’t want to think about how her eyes lingered on Erwin’s hand on his shoulder. 

“We would have gotten any Ackerman’s locked behind the walls if we had known. I am sorry Levi,” She turned towards the kids, nodding. “Mikasa.” 

“Are you telling me, us, that there are people outside of the walls that have survived all this time?”

As though that had been the dumbest and most obvious question ever, she nodded. Levi felt Erwin’s hand tighten at that. “Yes. The Ackerman clan lives about five miles south east of where we currently are. I was simply scouting when I noticed your group entering the forest.” She whistled, a horse about the size of Levi’s running through the underbrush to stand beside her. “I decided to hide in the trees before attacking. I am sorry. If I had known you had surviving Ackerman in your group I never would have done such a thing.” 

“It’s fine.” Levi said evenly before looking at the woman again. His familial relation to her could not be understated. Anyone with working eyes could see that their bloodline crossed; and rather recently.

When she jumped back on her horse, even if she was planning to continue to speak with them, Levi could not longer hold his tongue. He pushed forwards, Erwin’s hand falling from his shoulder. “So you are telling me…you are saying I have a family? Surviving family outside of Mikasa?”

Again the woman looked between Levi and Mikasa; this time with a genuine smile. Nodding, she turned back towards Levi. She put her hand in the small pack that was on the horses hind-end, pulling a stack of papers from the brown leather. She shuffled through some before handing him a single leaf of the parchment. On it was a map; indicating where the walls were and then a red painted circle miles from the south eastern most point of the outer most city. It was far closer to the ocean then the actual area every other human lived. “That is where the Ackerman encampment is.” She looked over her shoulder at the rest of the Survey Corps, the hundred that there was behind them. “Come to us with your most trusted and loved men.”

That was all she said before kicking the sides of her horse, starting away from them. Before she got too far however, Eren shouted out, “What is your name?”

And like some guiding angel, the woman threw up her hand, waving at them. “Cosmina!” 

~’~

It was agony for Levi, the time it took for them to get to the Walls, drop the rest of their men off, then turn around to head back to this encampment of Ackerman’s that suddenly popped up. All the new information made his head spin, swirl with anxiety and amazement and relief and fear. 

Where had they been all this time? Had it been right there on the map? How had they survived for so long? Was it the Ackerman powers he had felt in the past? That Kenny had spoken on? And how did that woman know his mother, why did they look so similar? Was there a possibility that Cosmina was his aunt? 

Had he been born outside of the walls? 

They arrived at the camp late at night, the terrain on this part of the island more like a desert than anything else. The vegetation was small and sparse with large mountains in the distance. Still, this close to the ocean, Levi could scent out the salt in the air as he spied a large bonfire in the center of the sporadic placement of tents. It was Cosmina that rode out to see them, nodding at the fact Levi had returned with Erwin, Hange, and the rest of the 104th; seemingly a small enough group in Cosmina’s eyes. Once they got close enough, everyone dismounted; a smattering of interested children that basically all looked like mini Levi’s and Mikasa’s running out to take the reins of their hoses. “They are stable children; your horses will be washed and fed, do not worry.” She was all smiles at this point and Levi had to wonder if it was because of the food he smelt. 

When he glanced in Erwin’s direction to ask if he was ok with all of this, he spotted that startling smile on Erwin’s face; the one he wore when he discovered something wonderful and amazing. Of course Erwin would be ok with this. 

As they walked through the camp, more and more people poked their heads out of tents and from behind horses and bushes; all in wonder at the people from the Walls that Cosmina brought to them. When they got the large bonfire, Cosmina bid them to wait while she hurried over to a group of older people. While they spoke in quick and hushed tones, Levi leaned over to Erwin. 

“Are you ok?” It was actually Erwin that spoke first, causing Levi to glance up. “This is all so much, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I must be jarring finding out your people are all still alive and were living rather well outside the walls all along.” He said it all and Levi had to wonder if Erwin could see right into his mind. He had to stop and look away, just nodding. 

“Yeah…yeah just overwhelmed.” The end of the sentence came out even quieter and he hated that the people in front of them could likely see the adoring and flustered look he sent Erwin’s way. Finally Cosmina and the others returned. 

“Levi?” It was one of the older men, taller than Levi; Erwin’s height actually. He was nearly twice Erwin’s weight as well, like some kindly version of Lobov from all those years ago. Hesitantly he nodded. 

“Yes?” Eren gently pushed Mikasa forwards, the man asking her name as well causing the younger woman to nod. 

Just like in the woods, there was silence all through the settlement, only the sound of the fire could be heard. Then the older man smiled and hugged both Mikasa and Levi, lifting them up and in the air in the process. That broke whatever spell had been brought upon the Ackerman’s around them for they all cheered and excitedly rushed forwards; talking animatedly with all members of the Survey Corps that were present. In the chaos, Erwin was ushered away by some of the other men that seemed to be his size as well; talking about the blades at his hip. Over their shoulders, his and Erwin’s eyes met and all the blonde did was shrug and laugh as he was moved away from Mikasa, Levi, and the older man. 

Somewhere in the shadows, Levi even heard music from drums and woodwinds start up; dancing figures moving about the fire.

“To have our brother and sister return to us.” The older man had hand on either of their shoulders and the two of them could only look at one another before turning back towards him. 

Mikasa was the one to speak first. “I apologize. We are all just rather confused. For our entire lives, everyone within the walls, we thought no one could survive outside. How did you face the Titans for so long?” Mikasa did not talk much but when she did, she demanded answers and spoke evenly. 

The older man nodded, a smile on his face. “The two of you must have felt it at some point in your lives, must know that the Ackerman’s are stronger than the average human. It was rather simple for us to take down any Titan that came to us. We are nomadic people, so while they still existed on the island, we often moved about in the forests; from there it was easy to take them down. We also must thank the Survey Corps for doing such a tremendous thing.” He winked easily, patting Levi’s shoulder. “The Ackerman’s were persecuted by the crown while living within the Walls, that’s what drove us out in the first place. Cosmina already did so, but I must apologize again. If I had known that Kuchel and Joseph were still within the Walls, we would have come to retrieve them and their families.” It was only the second time Levi had ever heard Mikasa’s father’s name and it was as strange as the first time. He and Joseph, Kenny explained later, were distant cousin’s; making him Mikasa’s uncle way down the line. 

It was all overwhelming, both for Mikasa who looked like she was about to tear up, and Levi who still wasn’t fully processing everything that was going on. “Mikasa, you are always welcome here; you and your friends, your family.” He motioned towards the kids who were dancing and singing; laughing in the firelight. It caused a tear to slip down Mikasa’s usually stoic face which was currently twisted in a mixture of exhaustion and relief. Levi could relate. 

Perhaps that’s what was throwing him off. For so long he only had a handful of people; most of which died on him. Now he had an entire family, bound by blood. 

When Mikasa turned back towards the older man, he put a finger beneath her chin and smiled warmly. “My name is Isaac, I am the head of the Ackerman family, and I am honored to have you home.” And with that, he gently pushed her towards Eren and Armin, watching as they hugged and rejoiced. It even made Levi smile lightly at the sight of Mikasa smiling for once in a long time. 

Now they were alone. Isaac was quiet before he started back up again. “I was unable to say goodbye to my daughter before I lost her.” He glanced at Levi, sadness evident on his features. “To know that she had a child as strong and brave as you brings me great joy.” 

He nearly threw away what Isaac said as nothing more than the ramblings of an old man happy to have two of his blood relatives back. However, he stopped and thought about what he said, turning towards the taller man. 

“Your…your daughter?” He felt his eyes blur, throat burning. There was a part of him that hated how soft he seemed to have become once the Titans were gone. Another part of him couldn’t care less. He had given his life time and time again to the cause. Now that the Titans were gone, he could relax; let himself live. Isaac nodded with a sad smile. 

“Yes Levi. I am your grandfather.” Tears slipped down Levi’s cheeks this time around and he happily let Isaac pull him into a tight hug. 

~’~

By the time that Erwin walked away from who he came to find were Levi’s cousins, he learned much about the elusive Ackerman family. How they were able to survive because of their strength and their constant nomadic lifestyle. He found out that they disliked the government within the Walls but they cared deeply for the Survey Corps and their ideals; had actually been actively aiding their cause without showing themselves in the past. 

Erwin found out that Levi’s people followed a different religion then most within the Walls; an old one that lasted well before the time of the Titans, found out that family was of PEAK importance to Levi’s people. It made his chest twist in pain to know that Levi had been denied all of this for so long; to know that Levi couldn’t have all these cousins and nieces, nephews and uncles and aunts. 

He also found out that the older man Mikasa and Levi had been speaking with earlier was not only the leader of the Ackerman people, but was Levi’s grandfather. 

It was all a massive wall of information, but it also put Erwin at a great amount of ease, knowing that they had allies in the strongest humans alive if something were to ever happen in the government within the Walls. While many people were leaving the confines of stone to repopulate the island, some were staying in their respective areas, too used to what they had known for decades. 

There were dancing and smiling people everywhere, laughter and music running about just as the young ones were. Erwin glanced back and forth- noting that his soldiers were celebrating right alongside the Ackerman's. It was good; what they needed after their lives being so full of death and destruction. When he turned the other way, he stopped- completely stunned at what he saw.

Levi, smiling and laughing; spinning about with his young nieces and nephews.

Erwin knew he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life.

During the war, he knew that Levi and him had grown closer and closer. There was a clear romantic tilt to their relationship; and he knew that he could never leave Levi even if Levi had decided on something else in his life. Their lives were so intertwined at this point, he could not clearly tell where he ended and where Levi began. 

The only thing that had always held Erwin back from taking that final step that was so inevitable between the two of them; well, it had been the enemy that seemed to never vanish. 

Now that they were gone, he knew what he had to do. 

There was no way that he could surprise Levi, so Erwin himself was not shocked when the smaller male turned at the last minute, his hand up in the air; waiting for Erwin. The blonde noticed the band of fabric tied around Levi’s wrist when he put his palm against Levi’s; letting the two of them start a dance Erwin had seen other pairs doing all night. 

The whole time, Levi had a brilliant smile on his face. 

“I have something to ask you Levi.” Erwin started, for the first time in his life speechless. Levi was giving him a smirk as he pulled in closer, forgoing their hands to do a more traditionally “Wall” like dance. His arms reached up around Erwin’s neck, stepping on the top of Erwin’s toes very lightly. Erwin in turn wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and gently started to sway them back and forth; completely out of synch with the upbeat music going on. 

“As your question Erwin.” Levi sounded so a peace that Erwin nearly lost his voice; but the curious looks from three of Levi’s young relatives over a saddle near the edge of the fire caused him to take the leap of faith. 

“Will you marry me Levi?” He asked, feeling Levi’s head rest further on Erwin’s chest. Levi hadn’t tensed or anything, didn’t seem stressed by the question; so he had to count that as a win, even if there was a chance that Levi didn’t hear him. For a second, Erwin thought Levi had fallen asleep. “I don’t want to tear you away from your family right after finding them Levi. I would never wish to do such a thing. Your happiness, and your relation with your relatives, is of utmost importance to me Levi. I-“

His words were cut short when Levi jumped up further, pressing his lips so openly to his in front of all the Ackerman’s and the rest of the Survey Corps; sending the message loud and clear. 

“Shut up Erwin. I dedicated my life to your years ago. You can’t get read of me so easily now.” Erwin felt his lips turning up; excitedly hugging Levi closer, pulling him into a kiss as he spun him in the firelight. 

Bound indeed; they had a long life ahead of them.

Together. 


End file.
